


The Unique Pitfalls of a Rivalry-Based Friendship

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: blind_go, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amano writes an article he doesn't really want to. (Blind Go entry - round #2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unique Pitfalls of a Rivalry-Based Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

From the desk of Amano Ishigawa...

"The recent Young Lion's Tournament brought Touya Akira's latest winning streak to an end. The four finalists in the competition, beating out all of the insei, were Touya, Shindou Hikaru, Isumi Shinichiro and Waya Yoshitaka. The competition was fierce, but Shindou eventually beat Touya to capture the win by an astonishing 8 moku.

"At a press conference following the tournament, it was observed that the four finalists were rather close. Shindou and Touya were arguing about the particular move which secured the win for Shindou while Isumi and Waya were hugging and commiserating about their respective losses. Each pair exited the building later while holding hands.

"It has long been suspected that Touya and Shindou were something other than rivals, but there was no confirmation beyond knowledge that Shindou spent several nights at Touya's house prior to the Hokuto Cup tournament while Touya's parents were in China. The pair also meet several times a week at Touya's father's go salon where they exhibit their passion, according to an unnamed source. There are also rumors that Shindou has begun to rent a place close to the Touya go salon in order to spend more time with his lover.

"The Waya-Isumi pairing is less obvious, according to sources close to the go-playing duo, but they have been hiding a relationship for years which was threatened severely when the younger Waya passed the pro exam before Isumi. Their problems were worked out just shortly before Isumi made a trip to China, himself, where it is known that he met with a man who looked disturbingly like a younger Waya and spent many nights in the company of one of the Chinese players. Whether this was a trip for go or a trip to 'sow his oats' it meant time apart which seems to have been just what the couple needed.

"Keep reading Weekly Go to find out the latest on this summer's 'Boys of Go'!"

Amano set down his pen and put his head into his hands. "Why do I have to do this again?"

His editor looked over from where he was trying to crop a photo of Hikaru and Akira arguing closely enough to kiss. "Because we want to increase circulation. Not only that, but our female and male readers alike have expressed interest in knowing more about the personal lives of the younger, more attractive players."

"That doesn't answer why I am having to write this...drivel. I have awards. I have pride."

"And you have extra yen coming with every paycheck because of this."

Amano sighed. "So, we resort to espionage for pocket money."

"It's not espionage, Amano. You're not climbing ladders to take pictures of them in bed. With these kids? It's just doin' your homework."

"To think that 'Weekly Go' would ever get a Page 6..."


End file.
